Helping a Friend
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: Lok and Sophie have an argument and Dante talks to Sophie. DantexSophie Friendship. LokxSophie Romance.


**Helping a Friend**

 _ **Dante and Sophie friendship. LokxSophie**_

 _ **I don't own Huntik or have anything to do with the people who make it. Just a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **I wrote this on my other account but I can't remember the password, so I'm re-uploading it onto this one and I've changed it a bit.**_

One day Dante was at his house and it had been 3 days since Zhalia had left and he was feeling a little upset but he was okay because he could still talk to her sometimes through the Logosbook. He was more worried about Lok and Sophie because they had  
been arguing a lot lately, even more than usual. He knew there was something wrong. He went into the training room and he found Sophie, Lok and Den. And Sophie and Lok were arguing once again but he didn't know why, he walked over to Den.

 _Dante said "what's going on? Why are these two arguing again?"_

 _Den replied "I have no idea, I was gonna ask you but I take it you don't know either"_

 _Dante said "no, that's why I asked you"_

 _Den says "I was in here practicing and they came in arguing"_

 _Dante said "huh? you practicing? well there's a new one on me"_

 _Den replied "very funny. Yeah I was practicing actually. Let's move on. Shouldn't we stop them before they start fighting each other?"_

 _Dante laughed. "I doubt they'll start fighting each other, Den. To be honest with you I think it's just an argument. Their probably just arguing about household things"_

 _Den replied "yeah, Lok probably just smashed a plate or something else like that. I feel sorry for Cherit being in the middle off them"_

 _Dante says "yeah probably but if we go on a mission, we'd get discovered straight away if those to keep arguing like that"_

 _Den replied "yeah but I thinkSophie's had enough"_

 _Dante replied "I'll go talk to Sophie, you try and see if Lok will talk to you"_

 _Den says "okay"._

Sophie walked outside and used Hyperstride to get up onto the went outside after her but he couldn't find her but he carried on looking for her. Meanwhile, Sophie was sat on the roof and she felt a tear falling down her face. About 30  
minutes later, Dante found her.

 _Dante shouted up to her "Sophie, are you okay?"_

 _Sophie shouted "Yeah, I'm going to be fine after I just had an argument with my boyfriend, aren't I?"_

 _Dante shouted "I meant other than having an argument with Lok. Why don't you come down here and then we can talk"_

 _Sophie shouted "No, I don't want to talk about it, it will just make me even more annoyed"_

 _Dante shouted "Fine but I'm not going anywhere until I know why you've been arguing so much. Come down here and talk to me when you've calmed down a bit"_

 _Sophie shouted "Fine but you might be down there for a while"_

 _Sophie came down off the roof about 10 minutes after but she walked straight past Dante and walked down the street by the canal. Dante got up and ran after her. Finally he caught up with her as she was just about to cross the bridge._

 _Dante said "Hey, can we talk?"_

 _Sophie answered "Fine but don't blame me if you get yelled at" She sat down on the edge of the bridge._

 _Dante replied "I won't, I get it, Okay?" He sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm here for you"_

 _Dante says "So what happened with you and Lok?"_

 _Sophie says "nothing we just had a huge argument about something he lost which was really important"_

 _Dante asked "What was it?"_

 _Sophie says "It was something Lucas gave to me, He said it was my Mom's"_

 _Dante says "Oh... What was it?"_

 _Sophie says "A necklace of my mum's. But it wasn't only that. He broke some of the family heirlooms and knocked all the books off the library shelves while he was practicing and then apparently I lost his Holotome, which I didn't"_

 _Dante says "So that's what you've been arguing about?"_

 _Sophie says "yeah and... Nothing it doesn't matter"_

 _Dante says "Come on, you can talk to me, that's what I'm here for"_

 _Sophie says "Nevermind, It doesn't matter" a tear fell down her face._

 _Dante says "Obviously it does, I can tell by your face"_

 _Sophie says "When we were in the training room before you came and started talking to Den. Me and Lok were arguing and we kinda broke up"_

 _Dante says "Wow, now I know why you're thisupset. You can work it out though, right?"_

 _Sophie says "I don't know, it was a really big deal. I want to work it out, I just don't know how. I actually really miss him"_

 _Dante says "You could go talk to him. I'm sure he'd talk to you"_

 _"How do I know he will talk to me though?" Sophie asks._

 _Dante replied "Come on Sophie, he loves you. Of course he'll talk to you"_

 _Sophie asks Yeah, so can we go back now"_

 _Dante says "Yeah of course"_

 _Sophie says "Okay good"_

 _Dante says "Okay, lets go then"_

They walked back to Dante's house and it took them around 20 minutes.

 _ **Back at Dante's house.**_

 _Dante went over to Den and asked "So did Lok tell you what happened?"_

 _Den replied "Yeah he did. It sounded pretty rough too"_

 _Dante says "Yeah, I know. Sophie wants to talk to him"_

 _Den replies "Yeah I think Lok wants to talk to Sophie aswell. He's in the training room"_

 _Dante says "Okay. I'll go get Sophie"_

 _Dante walked over to the front door and says to Sophie "Come on, Lok wants to talk to you, he's in the training room"_

 _Sophie says "okay"_

 _Sophie and Dante walked over to the training room._

 _Den says "Lok, Sophie's here"_

 _Sophie walked through the door and as she did Dante put his hand on her shoulder and whispered "good luck"_

 _Sophie and Lok stood in the middle of the huge training room._

 _Dante said "Come on Cherit"_

Cherit flew through the door and Dante, Den and Cherit all went into the lounge and waitedthere until they had finished talking.

 **In the training room.**

 _Lok was the first to speak "I'm so sorry for everything. I know I should've been practicing outside. I'll help you any way that I can"_

 _Sophie replied "Thank you Lok, that means a lot. We've fixed everything but you can definitely help me find my Mom's necklace. I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I would like to try this again. I love you"_

 _Lok says "Thanks Sophie. I love you too. Can we say that we're back together again?"_

 _Sophie replies "Yeah. I'll help you find your Dad's Holotome aswell"_

 _ **They both give each other a huge hug.**_

 _Sophie says "We better go tell Dante, Den and Cherit the good news"_

 _Lok says "Yeah and say thanks"_

 _Sophie says "Yeah, let's go"_

 _ **They walked out of the room holding hands and go into the lounge.**_

 _"Well that looks good. You guys sort things out then?" Denasked._

 _"Yeah, we did. Thanks to you two pointing out how stupid we were being" Sophie replied._

 _"Well, you know we're always here for you guys" Den said._

 _Dante says "Yeah. I'm really happy for you"_

 _Den and Cherit say "Same with us"_

 _"Thanks guys" Lok replied_

 _Dante says "No problem. You know we're here for you"_

 _Den says "Anytime. I think we'reall just happy that you aren't arguing anymore"_

 _Lok says "Anyway we have to go. We've got things to find"_

 _Dante replies "We'll come and help out"_

 _Den says "Oh we will, will we? I've got a better idea, how about I stay here and have a cup of tea and you go and help"_

 _Lok says "I don't think so. You can help too"_

 **Lok pulls Den behind him**

 **So they allwent to Sophie's and found everything. Lok's Holotome was downstairs in the kitchen in a cupboard and that's still a mystery how that got there.**

 **Sophie's necklace was in the drawer, in her bedroom. Where Lok put it for safe keeping and totally forgot it was in there.**

 **Finally everything was done. They all sat on the couch and relaxed.**

 **THE END! Hope you enjoy reading it. Tell me if you think I should write another one.**


End file.
